


Sucks for You

by Masin (masinsam)



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masinsam/pseuds/Masin
Summary: Brian is tired and so is Pat. Pat's also a vampire. It's a joke cause they both hate having their necks touched and touching necks.





	Sucks for You

There’s a moment in the Polygon office, the passing of a certain threshold, where exhaustion begins to settle onto whoever was dedicated or irresponsible enough to stay way past work hours. A moment when the glowing New York lights shone through the windows, when the computer screens took on an orange tint to protect tired eyes, when the multitude of keyboard clatter and idle chatter died down to lone mouse clicks every now and then. 

This isn’t one of Brian’s first nights working late; being a newly liberated college student- he was already quite used to the feeling. Working late in New York, in a real office, with a real journalism job, made him feel as grown up as it did tired. His script was nearly finished. It might possible be garbage, but he had the next morning to revise it before pitching it to the team; he was satisfied enough with that. His computer area was nestle in the corner of the large workspace; one of the last set-ups with a nice look outside to the windows of the neighboring building. ‘Surreal’ was word he’d use to describe it all. This job. His new friends. It was all still very, very surreal.

Brian’s computer chair jostles a bit just as he’s logging out for the night and he looks up. 

Speaking of surreal new friends.

Patrick Gill, hair shrouding his eyes more than usual, all limbs and layers of clothing, saunters by and takes a seat in the computer chair next to Brian. His arms drop to his sides dramatically as he leans back in the chair, spinning it to look at Brian upside down. 

Brian gathers his bag and laughs a bit. “Hello Pat...You’re looking…” Brian’s words trail off as he actually gets a closer look at Pat as he slowly spins in the chair. Face gaunt- more than usual, eyes a little more sunken. 

“I’m looking?” Pat slowly inquiries, his voice pulls Brian out of his prolonged observation and Brian gives a stiff chuckle. 

“You...are looking…at me.” Brian dodges. 

Pat counters. “No, Brian, you were about to say that ‘I’m looking’ like something.” Brian can see that Pat is scooting his chair closer. Brian refuses to retreat back an inch. “What would that be?”

“Ha- I-I don’t know wha-”

“It’s pale, Brian. Were you about to say pale?”

Despite himself, a quick shiver travels up Brian’s spine. “I don’t- Why Patrick, I never.” Stony faced, Brian stares at Pat, the man ever scooting closer. 

“You literally always do, is the thing. The opposite of never- is what you do.”

“It’s the low lights, y’know?” Brian’s lips finally break into a smirk when Pat rolls his eyes at his lie and it summons a burst of confidence within him. He reaches forward to cup Pat’s face, because ‘workplace touching’ was apparently greenlit on like, the second day Brian started working there. He wanted to squeeze Pat’s cheeks together in a comical way, but the man’s cheekbones were just too damn sharp. Pat started back at him dead-eyed, blinking slowly. “Kay…” Brian moved Pat’s head gently to nod ‘yes’. He was completely amused at how compliant Pat got when he was like this. “So....now that you’re closer I can definitely see what you’re talking about.”

“Yup.” 

“You’re about to head home?”

“Yup.”

“Bummer dude….”

Pat scoots in closer, leaning his head into Brian’s hand. “Cool, so...you’re really going to make me beg, aren’t you?”

Brian relishes the weight of Pat’s head in his hand; how his scruffy stubble tickled Brian’s palm. He rubs his thumb against Pat’s cheek, tracing the harsh line of his cheekbone and gives a breathless laugh. “Geeze...I’m not that much of a jerk, am I?...”

“No.” Pat quickly breathes, he tilts his head till his lips are grazing the heel of Brian’s palm; resting idly there. “You’re super nice….”

“Yeah?...” Brian sits still. He watches as Pat’s tired eyes slide closed; as he nuzzles Brian’s hand further. Brain pulls his hand back gently and inwardly glows at how Pat’s head mindlessly follows. 

“You’re super nice and warm and great.” Eyes closed, Pat lowly mutters out more nice things, staying anchored by the warmth of Brian’s hand against him. Pat felt ice cold. “You’re perfect,” he sighs, “it’s dangerous.”

“Dangerous?” Brian smiles, the light tone in his voice opens Pat’s eyes once again. “Says the guy wanting to suck my blood.”

“Just enough to make it home?....” Pat poses the promise as a question. He swallows hard and gives a quivering sigh. “Please?”

It’s Brian who scoots closer this time; there’s barely any space between their chairs at this point.  
“...’course, man.” Brain finally lets go of Pat’s face and clenches his fist a few times; opening and closing his hand. “Weak veins.” He explains.

“Yeah, I got those too.”

By the tone of the delivery, Brian can’t tell if Pat is joking or not; a feeling he’s become used to at this point. After a few more hard clenches of his hand, he sees a bulging vein traveling up his wrist and unceremoniously sticks out his arm; presenting it to Pat.

“Easy does it, old man...” He lightly chides. “I mean, I don’t know how much of this stuff I need, but...yeah.”

“Rip.” Pat sighs and leans down to graze his lips against the protruding vein.

“Rip.” Brian echos with a laugh and turns to look out the window as Pat parts his lips. 

It only stings a little; like getting a shot. He turns back to see Pat hunched over his arm, slowly licking over the bite mark as fat droplets of blood bubble from it. 

Brian laughs again, turning back away from the sight. “D-Do ya think this would be easier if both of us were okay with neck touching?”

Pat barely misses a beat of lapping up the blood and looks up quickly, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

“Y’know. Cause vampires...usually....”

“I’m not following, Brian.”

“They usually... bite the...Oh. Oh I see. You’re trolling me.”

“Pretty sure I’m sucking your blood. But yeah.”

“Would you say, Patrick, that you’re….sucking me off?”

Brian laughs loudly when he feels Pat’s tongue pause on his arm for a split second followed by a painful groan.

“Don’t.”

“But, Patrick-”

“Okay. Well, we’re done.” 

Brian doubles over, half in slight pain, the other from delirious, sleep deprived laughter.


End file.
